Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (Born 29th December, 1995) is an American songwriter/singer, actor and instrumentalist, singing and performing in his family band R5, and portrays Austin Moon in the new Disney Channel show Austin & Ally, where he sings frequently as its the requirement of his character. And he potrays Brady in Disney Channel's Teen Beach Musical Movie. Early Life Ross was born in''' Littleton, Colorado', the fourth of five kids to' Mark''' and Stormie Lynch. He and his family moved to California in 2007 to allow his brother Riker pursue a career as an entertainer. After the move, his brother Rocky taught himself how to play the guitar, and taught Ross how to play and Riker to play bass while their sister Rydel began to play the keyboard.They soon made the band R5 with a friend they met at a dance studio Titled "The Rage. Ellington (Ratliff), who plays the drums. Their band's website is http://www.r5rocks.com. He and his siblings are the cousins of professional ballroom dancers Derek Hough and Julianne Hough. Bio Even when he was a very small child, Ross had that little extra something, that charisma that attracted people to him. When he was three or four years old, he could often be found in a deep conversation with an adult, usually a complete stranger, that was captivated by his smile and energy and his unique ability to communicate with anyone. Today, that same attraction has shot him to the forefront of the entertainment industry, where Ross is starring in the new Disney show, "Austin & Ally" airing on Sundays, starting Dec 4th. Ross also plays rhythm guitar with R5 and has co-written several original songs with the band. Trivia *His favorite color is yellow. *He wants to visit the UK and Africa. *He is one of the lead singers in the band. *He is eighteen years old *He was born on December 29, 1995. *He stars in Austin & Ally as Austin Moon. *He has released an album for Austin & Ally featuring two R5 songs. *He loves Japanese chewing gum. *Ross's girlfriend Camryn calls him a "Ladies Man" *Camryn also plays in a new band! *He has been playing hockey since he was three years old. *He is the second youngest in his family *He is an adrenaline junkie. *He is a fan of The Script. *He has to wet his hair before swimming, otherwise it turns lime green. *His middle name is ' Shor ' after his uncle, who was born on the same day as him, hence why they share the same middle name. *His fans are mostly called Rossians. *His favorite game is ' Battlefield 3 '. *He is 6'0. *He will star in Teen Beach Movie in 2013 as Brady. *He has no favorite food. He'll eat anything. - " As long as it's food." *If he could, he'd change his name to ' Jett', for a day, but other than that he likes ' Ross'. *His favorite number is 32, as that's his hockey playing number. *He has a mole on his hip. *He can't live without the members of R5 and the Austin & Ally cast. *His Mom does his hair. *He had his first kiss on the set of a short film, when he was 13. *He was on ' Moises Rules' and actually beat Moises in a basketball competition. *He also appeared on ' So You Think You Can Dance?' And also starred in the ' Little Mis Swagger' music video at age 12, as a back-up dancer. *His favorite sweets are Cadbury Eggs. *He loves anything to do with flying. *He is a capricorn *His favourate movie is Romeo and Juilet *He has an outie bellybutton *His favourate kind of pizza is Hawaiian Gallery To view 's gallery, click here.